The Betrayer
by Jedi Master Kit Fisto
Summary: Luke, Yoda, Darth Vader, and three stormtroopers crash land on earth. How are they going to survive? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

Chapter 1

--Earth--

" When I meet Luke Skywalker, I'm going to give him a drawing of himself!"

Rebbecca exclaimed.

"Oh. That's nice. But.… Luke Skywalker isn't real."

" No, Luke Skywalker is real! I've seen all the movies with him in it !"

" That's just an actor named Mark Hamill."

Melody sighed.

"No! I'll prove that he's real! And I'm going to prove that Yoda and Darth Vader is real too! And I am giving them pictures I drew for them!"

Rebbecca said with dismay.

" And storm troopers are real too! I've seen them walking on the streets!"

"Rebbecca.. those storm troopers are people dressed up for Halloween, comic conventions, or just for fun."

"What! I always believed they were real, and gave them lots of money so they could stay at a hotel on Earth! Except I think that storm trooper was at a Cantina or something... he smelled like he was drunk."

"Did you actually give him money?!"

"Yup!"

"How much?"

Her older sister asked, her voice full of worry.

"A hundred dollars!"

"WHAT?!"

Melody choked.

" Do you know what they might do with that money?"

"No..."

" Well, guess what! They might buy more drugs with that money!"

"Oh no!"

"Now you know not to trust people with storm trooper suits on."

Her sister uttered.

******Near Dagobah...**

"Why would a Jedi Master go exile on a planet like this?"

Luke said aloud as he examined the swampy cloud-covered planet called Dagobah with interest. Suddenly he heard his droid beep from behind him.

" Yeah that's it ,"

" Dagobah."

Luke replied into his comlink. Then R2-D2 beeped again, this time it was a question.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind about this."

Luke glanced over to his sensor scopes and said,

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings though. There's something alive down there. . ."

R2-D2 beeped again, but this time it was filled with worry.

Luke sighed,

" Yes I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

The X-Wing slowly descended onto the surface of Dagobah. But little did they know that the imperials were following them.

To be continued...

Author's note: I know the first chapter is really bad! But don't judge my story by the first chapter! Please review! ( I do not think that people who wear storm trooper outfits are always drunk! It's just for my story, so don't kill me!) And I did mean to spell the name Rebbecca this way. I also decided her sister was way too mean, so I changed the beginning a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Betrayer **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars.

Author's note : Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 2

-- Dagobah --

Luke Skywalker sighed as he followed the small green alien down the muddy path. The alien said that as soon as they ate, he would show him were master Yoda lives. But how could he trust a little alien that he had just met ? Then the alien looked up to him.

"Don't trust me do you?"

How can the alien know what he was thinking?

" Uh, no I trust you."

Luke replied.

" Then lie you do. Trust me you do not."

The alien said as it hit Luke with its gimer stick.

" Hey!"

Luke shouted as pain arced through his leg,

"What was that for?"

Instead of answering him the alien said,

"Reached my hut we have. Come inside you will."

Luke peeked in through the small wooden door of the hut. The ceiling was very low, so he would have to crawl around instead of walk. Then the alien limped in and started stirring a pot over the stove. After a few minutes, the alien stopped stirring and said,

" Ready the food is. Now eat we will."

Luke glanced over to the food in the pot with disgust.

" Look, I'm sure it's delicious. But I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

" Patience!"

The wrinkled green alien said ; offended.

"For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot"

Luke slowly crawled over to the fire, and served himself from the steaming pot. Then he slowly lifted a spoon to his mouth and tasted it. As soon he tried the food he suddenly felt awful.

" Good food, hm?"

The alien asked.

"Good, hmmm?"

Luke pushed the bowl away and said with a faint smile,

" Um, it's really good. Really good."

But he quickly changed the subject and asked,

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far." replied the alien looking down to the food thinking,_ a really bad cook was I?._

"Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him."

Then the alien tasted the food directly from the pot and smiled. _Good cook I am. No taste buds has young Skywalker. Just like his dad he is._

" Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

"Mostly of my father, I guess," Luke admitted.

Suddenly he heard a squeal that sounded like R2-D2 from outside. Luke began to worry, but he decided to let the alien continue the conversation.

"Ah, father," the alien said.

"Powerful Jedi was he, mmm, powerful, mmm."

" Oh, come on, " Luke said, angry with the alien.

"How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't know what I'm doing 're wasting our time."

The alien looked away and sounded slightly disappointed.

" Teach him I can not. Patience the boy does not have."

Then from out of nowhere, Ben's voice answered, " He will learn patience."

Startled Luke looked around, searching for Ben as if he would appear in the hut.

"Hmmm," mumbled the small alien.

Then he slowly turned to Luke and said, " Much anger in him, like his father. "

Then Ben's voice replied, " Was I any different when Master Qui-gon Jinn taught me?"

" Hah," the alien replied.

" He is not ready."

Luke stared at the green alien, who returned his gaze with old eyes filled with wisdom. Then after a while Luke realized the truth.

" Yoda!"

Yoda nodded.

" I am ready." Luke said.

" I … Ben! I...I can be a Jedi! Ben-"

Luke could not finish his sentence for three stormtroopers broke open the door.

" There's Skywalker and a ugly wrinkled alien!"

One of the stormtroopers shouted as he aimed his nasty blaster towards Luke.

" Come with us, or you will get shot down. "

Luke and Yoda glared at the stormtroopers with a look of panic on their faces.

" Broke my door you have! Messed up my welcome mat you have! Out! Out! "

Yoda said while shaking his gimer stick towards them.

" Sorry. Lord Darth Vader's orders. Now out!"

Luke crawled to the entrance and was grabbed by two stormtroopers.

" The little green one to! Out!"

Then Yoda slowly walked over to the stormtroopers muttering,

" Why sense this earlier I did not? "

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 3

--Earth--

Rebbecca moved sluggishly to to the tree house in the middle of the forest. When she reached the door of the tree house she knocked on the door calling out,

"I'm here!"

Then after a moment the door opened a crack and a hand shot out to grab her.

"Rebbecca! You're late, everyone else is already here!"

"Already!" Rebbecca said glancing around the tree house stunned,

"I thought you said that I should come at four!"

"I did, but you arrived here at five." her friend Ren said pointing at her watch.

"But it's all right, the meeting hasn't started yet."

Rebbecca happily sighed as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the nearest stool. Then she watched the leader of the Star Wars fan club, Joshua, walk up to the front.

" Um," Joshua nervously said to get everyone's attention,

" I would like to welcome everyone that came to the first Star Wars fan club meeting."

As soon as Joshua said that sentence, everyone in the small crowd started clapping. Then he raised up his hands as a sign to make them stop.

" Today, I wanted to talk about the Stop Star Wars Club, they are a becoming a really big nuisance."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" Do you remember the time when the Stop Star Wars Club tried to set fire on our treehouse?"

Again, everyone nodded their heads.

"And do you remember when they stole every thing in our treehouse?"

This time only a couple of kids shook their heads up and down.

"Well, do you like it when that club ruines our things?!"

Everyone shouted out, "NO!"

"Then we are going to fight back!We are not going give up!"

Joshua fiercely shouted at everyone in the crowd,

"We are going to stop them!!"

Then, as soon as he finished saying those words, Joshua collapsed.

--Dagobah--

"Yoda, so you are still alive. " Darth Vader's voice boomed, as he greeted the prisoners.

"And young Skywalker, it is nice to see you again."

"Well, I feel bad for myself to see you again."

Luke quietly muttered under his breath.

"Stupid you are. Underestimate a Jedi master you must not."

Yoda loudly scolded the tall Sith Lord.

"Wrecked my house you have. owe me money you do. Very ugly you are. Get out of our way you must."

Darth Vader glared at the small Jedi Master with anger,

"Make it shut its mouth, or I would do it myself."

"Yes Sir!"

The stormtroopers said in unison. But as hard as the three stormtroopers tried, they could not get Yoda to shut his mouth.

" Touched me you have. Now more money you owe me."

Yoda said as he hit them with his gimer stick.

"Look, can you just shut up?!"

One of the stormtroopers shouted at Yoda with rage.

"Shut up I will not. The strongest Jedi Master I am."

The stormtroopers finally gave up, but Yoda went on babbling.

After a while Darth Vader turned around and said,

"Okay, that's it. Stop talking!"

But Yoda didn't stop.

"Make me do things you can not. Leave me alone you will. Or suffer the wrath of my talking !"

Darth Vader kept on staring at Yoda, and Yoda kept on staring at him.

" Whatever."

Darth Vader said as he started walking again.

" Leave the green alien alone."

Soon the group arrived to the ships.

"Luke, you and Yoda take the X-Wing, and don't think of escaping! Or we will shoot you down."

Darth Vader's deep voice shouted at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not thinking of escaping."

A little while later.…

Luke followed Darth Vader's tie fighter while thinking _I wonder how they fit those three stormtroopers into the small tie fighter._

"Give up we will not. When reach the destination we have escape we will."

Yoda quietly said.

Suddenly Luke heard Darth Vader's voice from the comlink.

"We are going to do into light-speed, get ready."

Then Luke answered,

" Okay."

A little while later.…

" Artoo, I see a unusual planet ahead of us, what' s the name?"

From behind him he heard a beep.

"What do you mean you don't know ?!"

Then from his comlink he heard,

"It looks like we would have to land on that planet over there, I'm losing power."

Luke answered,

" Uh, sure."

" Hey, Yoda do you know what planet that is ?"

Luke asked.

" No, know I do not."

To be continued.…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 4

--Earth--

Luke Skywalker looked around dazed. After they crash landed on an unknown planet, he became unconscious. But after a little while, he woke up he saw Yoda asleep and heard R2-D2 beeping wildly.

"What happened?"

He asked R2-D2, not sure if he wanted an answer. But instead of replying, R2-D2 lifted himself out of the astromech socket and rolled away.

"Hey!"

Luke called to the droid, who was moving toward Darth Vader's Tie Fighter.

"Come back over here!"

Luke lifted himself out of the cockpit and cautiously walked over to the Tie Fighter. Then he suddenly jumped back when a black gloved hand moved from under the debris. Slowly, Darth Vader lumbered from underneath the smoking Tie Fighter, with the three stormtroopers following from behind.

"Sir, looks like we'll have to walk to civilization."

One of the stormtroopers said to Darth Vader.

" All of our star ships lost power, and we can't communicate to the Executer."

Then another stormtrooper muttered, " When are we going to eat?"

Darth Vader turned around to glare at the stormtrooper. Then a while later he demanded,

"Put shackles on young Skywalker and the little green alien, I don't want them to escape!"

"Yes sir!"

The three stormtroopers said together, as they ran over to Luke and Yoda. At first Luke resisted when they tried to put on the shackles, but he soon realized that it was useless to resist. After they put the shackles on Luke, they went over to the sleeping Jedi master. When they arrived Yoda started talking in his sleep,

"Touch me you shall not. Or die by my lightsaber you will. Mine! Mine! Mmmmm."

The stormtroopers shook their heads in confusion not knowing what to say.

" This alien is crazy."

One of the stormtroopers said as he put on the shackles.

"Good."

Darth Vader's bass voice said.

"Now follow me."

Suddenly the small group heard a rustle in the bushes, and a small black animal emerged. Luke glanced at the creature and noticed a red collar on it's neck.

"Um, there is a collar on that animal's neck, and I think that means that someone owns that creature. So if we follow it we would reach civilization."

Luke suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Well, I guess we should follow it."

Darth Vader said as he walked over to the animal. Then he extended his hand to the animal to see if it would bite. But instead of biting the animal shied away and crept back further into the woods. then it broke into a run and stated meowing loudly. Darth Vader, three stormtroopers ( One of them carrying a sleeping Yoda. ) and Luke ran after the tiny animal.

After awhile everyone ( Except for Darth Vader ) was starting to get tired. The stormtroopers were panting, Luke was about to collapse, and Yoda's ( He is awake now. ) arm was getting tired of hitting the stormtrooper with his gimer stick.

" Let me down you will! Down! Down!"

Yoda kept on saying as Darth Vader kept on looking at the animal to see if it would stop. Finally they saw a small cabin in a clearing.

"Hey look it's a house!"

Luke shouted as he pointed at it with cuffed hands. They slowly moved to the door and opened it.

"Looks like no one lives here."

One of the stormtroopers commented, glancing into the dusty cabin.

"There's dust over everything, I don't think anyone was here for years!"

Then Darth Vader said, " It's starting to rain, so I think we should take shelter in this wooden house."

" Right you are. This time."

Yoda said with a frown.

A little while later ….

" Hey, what's your guys names?"

Luke said trying to start a conversation,

" I don't want to call you stormtrooper 1,2, and 3."

Then after a while one of the stormtroopers said, " I'm Jacob "

" I'm Daniel.… " another timidly said.

" And I'm Mark! " The last stormtrooper said with a smile under his helmet.

" So you are Jacob, Daniel, and Mark right?"

Luke said pointing at them one at a time.

" That's right ! "

The stormtroopers said together.

" Then I'll call you by those names, all right ?"

Luke asked.

" Uh, I guess it's okay.…."

The next morning….

Yoda woke up first with mischief filled eyes,

" Play tricks on Darth vader I will."

Yoda said happily to himself. Then he hobbled over to Darth Vader and lifted him up to the rafters with the force.

" When wake up you will, fall down onto the stormtroopers you will."

Yoda said looking up with a sneaky smile on his face. In the meantime he will explore this new planet.

To be continued.…….

Author's note : Sorry for the short chapters. I sometimes forget to look over my chapters so they might not make sense. : (


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 5

Yoda laughed to himself as he walked down the narrow trail.

"Explore this new planet I will. Find people I will. "

Suddenly, the sound of giggles reached his ears. Yoda ran to a nearby stump to hide behind. _Always be careful you must._ he thought.

"So she said I love you, and then she kissed Jonathan! Then I was all like, hey, you took my boyfriend away! And you just can't like do that !!!!"

"I know!!!! Tylor ditched me! So he was all like, I don't like you because you are weird. Then it like ended like that. Then I was all like, I hate you!!!!!"

Yoda became confused with the two human female's talking. _Talk strangely they do_. _Maybe a different language they use. Learn this language I must._ Yoda thought to himself as he peeked at the small group of people ( Containing at least twenty people. ) from behind the stump. After a while the group finally passed by. Then Yoda immediately jumped out of his hiding place muttering,

" Sense a disturbance in the force I do. Get back to the cabin quickly I must."

A little while later.…..

" Remember passing this tree I do. Except passed it sixty times I did. Strange this is."

Yoda said with a very confused face.

"Maybe lost I am."

Near the cabin.….

"I'm so glad that we have a new clubhouse!"

The brown haired girl named Sydney exclaimed.

"Ya, I'm happy too."

A tall girl agreed.

"Remember when Nathen blew up Rex's dad's car? "

The tall girl asked.

"Yes, I remember. Rex's dad got so mad that now he doesn't let Rex attend any of our meetings."

Sydney replied.

Then a blond boy suddenly pointed to the left,

"I think the cabin is this way."

He said to everybody with a smile.

Finally after a hour of walking the group reached the cabin.

"I'm really tired."

Said the tall girl with a faint smile.

"But I think it was worth it to walk all the way here."

"I think so too."

The blond boy said as he opened the door. When they stepped in, they gawked at the black armored man laying sprawled on three men with shiny white armor.

"What is that?"

One talkative girl said blinking her long eyelashes rapidly. then another said with disgust,

"I think it's a couple of Star Wars fans that are drunk."

"Ya, I think so too."

Suddenly the black man stood with confusion,

"who are you?"

A deep voice asked.

"We are the No Star Wars Club, otherwise called the N.S.W.C."

" I see. So what is this planet called?"

Darth Vader asked with a bit of curiosity.

" Are you stupid? Everybody knows what planet this is! But I'll tell you anyways. it's called-"

Suddenly the boy got stopped by the girl next to him. She whispered something into his year and he whispered something back.

"This planet is called the Betrayer."

He said with a cheesy smile.

"The Betrayer?"

Darth Vader said with his bass voice.

"Yup. It's called the Betrayer."

Nathan answered.

"Now get out of our club house! "

The boy shouted pointing to the door. Then Luke woke up trying to rub his eyes with the shackles on.

"What happened?"

"A couple of kids walked in demanding that we leave."

Darth Vader said.

"Oh."

Luke said looking at the kids standing near the entrance.

"What if we make a deal with them?"

"I guess we could.…."

Darth Vader quietly said.

"If you show us where the nearest city is. We will let you have the cabin. Deal?"

Darth Vader said to the group.

"Deal."

Nathan said, shaking hands with the tall black man.

To be continued....


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 6

"I'm too tired to walk anymore.…."

Luke whined as he sluggishly moved forward to keep up with Darth vader and the stormtroopers.

"I think I'm going to collapse. My legs feel like they are made out of steel. Those kids gave us the wrong direction. I want-"

"Silence!"

Vader demanded, still mad at the children who had tricked them.

"Can't you stop whining for once ?"

Then he said in a quiet voice,

"You are nothing like me. I never, ever, ever whined as much as you do."

Luke gulped._ Why would he say that? Vader hardly knows me, and he's a Sith ! But I think it doesn't matter. All he said was a couple of words anyways._

" Wait! Where's Yoda ?!"

Suddenly everyone turned to look at him.

" Oh the little green alien ? I bet he's around here somewhere..."

"What do you mean somewhere !? He could be anywhere!"

Luke started panicking. They were on a unknown planet named the Betrayer ( He thinks ), and who knows what the natives might do if they find Yoda?

"What if he's lost? He might be hurt, killed or even eaten!"

"He's a Jedi master right? He should be able to find his way back.…."

"Yes the stormtrooper is right. He should be able to come back."

Darth Vader said.

A couple of trails away.….

Yoda sat on a soft mossy rock talking to himself.

"Tired I am. About one thousand times I circled around this tree I have. Hopeless this is. Find my way back I can not."

Yoda stood back up listening to the sound of walking getting closer. _Coming to find me they_ _must be._ Yoda though to himself.

Suddenly a couple of young girls and boys followed a brown haired girl dragging a boy, emerged from the trees.

" It's amazing how Joshua collapsed after yelling too loud."

One of the girls said quietly to another.

" Ya, maybe he got too nervous. I would faint if I was him. Maybe."

Yoda quietly sat there gazing up at the group of people trying to wake the boy up. _Maybe help them I should._ Yoda thought.

"He's not waking up!"

"What should we do?"

" Maybe we should kiss him awake."

Suggested a girl with a sly smile.

" No way! That's disgusting!"

Yelled a blond boy named Cade.

"No I think we should."

Said another boy with brown hair.

" Ewwww. He likes kissing. He likes kissing."

Cade taunted.

_Going Downhill this situation is. Help them wake the boy I will. Happy everyone will be._ Yoda thought while trying to wake the boy up with the force. The first time he stirred, but the second time he opened his eyes and everyone gasped.

" What happened? "

Joshua said quietly looking up at everyone.

" You collapsed just before you finished talking."

Ren said not taking her eyes off his confused face.

" Then everyone tried really hard to wake you up. Some girl suggested that we kiss you back awake."

"Who was that?"

"Her."

Ren pointed to one of the girls in the crowd.

"Oh."

Suddenly something behind the tree moved.

" Who's there?"

Joshua shouted out bravely, expecting some sort of evil man with a black cape. Yoda slowly came from behind the tree making everyone appalled.

"Hello. Yoda my name is. Nice to meet you it is."

"You have to be some sort of machine! Yoda doesn't exist! I must be going crazy?!"

" Crazy you are not. Yoda I am ."

" No that can't be!!!"

Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Show us some sort of force trick then."

One of the brave boys demanded.

"Show you I will. Watch closely you will."

Yoda said to them loudly. Slowly he lifted up a fallen tree with ease. Everyone was too shocked to say anything at first. After a while Joshua asked,

" If you are Yoda, how did you get here?"

"Crash landed on earth we have. Get a new star ship we must."

"Wait."

Rebbecca said quietly.

" What do you mean 'we'?"

" I mean Luke, stormtroopers and Darth Vader. Found at Dagobah Luke and I was. Sadly, prisoner of the empire we are now."

" But that didn't happen in the movie !"

Cade shouted angrily.

"Movie? What is this movie?"

Yoda asked innocently.

"Uhh.…. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm. Lying you are. Tell the truth-"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Vader could be killing lots of innocent people right now!"

A tomboyish blond haired girl named Hattie shouted.

"AAH!! Interrupted me you have !!!!! "

Yoda yelled.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're getting mad at me? I didn't do anything."

"Interrupted me you have. Deserve a punishment you do."

Yoda said looking into Hattie eyes.

" Tickle you to death with a feather I will."

Said Yoda as a fluffy feather flew into his hand.

"Now laugh you will."

To be continued.….

Author's note: I've tried very hard to make this chapter long. ( Thank you xX Jedi Knight Blaze Xx for all those reviews ! I'm very very very very happy!!!! : ) )


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 7

Darth Vader sighed as he saw the brilliant orange and yellow sun set. _I remember seeing one like this on Naboo with Padme. We were laughing together, and having a great time. No, I shouldn't remember stuff about the past. I should look forward into the future. _ Suddenly a shrill voie asked,

" Are we there yet ?"

" No we are not. "

Vader answered glancing at Luke. Then he looked back at the sun. It was just about to disappear. _Oh great. Now what are we going to do ? _

" Sir, where should we stay ? It's going to get dark and cold soon. And-"

Daniel said as he looked up to the sky,

"I think it's going to rain."

" Rain? I hate rain. "

Jacob mumbled as the sun vanished, and the blue sky was replaced with a lot of clouds and darkness. Suddenly, Darth Vader started running.

" I sense something ! I think it might be humans !"

" Finally."

Mark muttered under his breath as he followed Darth Vader.

A little while later, they finally reached their destination. It was a medium sized house that had large windows and a light brown coating of paint. The lights were on, and they could smell a nice warm scent wafting up to their noses.

" That smells good."

Luke said as he tried to pet R2-D2 with his shackles. Darth Vader noticed this, and demanded,

" Take the shackles off of young Skywalker."

The storm troopers did as they were told, and unlocked the shackles.

" I'm glad those are off."

Luke said as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Now I'm ready to go inside."

Darth Vader slowly climbed the stairs and walked over to the door. The door was dark brown in color, and a flowery design was carved on. _How nice._ He thought to himself as he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Not one bit. _Hmmm. Maybe if I press that small button over there it would open._ He pressed the button and the sound, ding dong! could be heard. Click! The door opened to reveal a young women with dark brown hair wearing a shocked expression on her face.

" Who are you? Don't tell me that you are one of Caleb's friends. He has to ask me before any of his friends can come to our house. Anyways, you are a idiot. Now shoo."

She said as she motioned towards the road. she tried to slam the door shut, but Darth Vader stopped it with one of his boots.

" You will let us in."

Vader said as he tried a mind trick on her.

" I will let you in."

She said with a dazed look. The door opened to show a long hallway leading to a couple different rooms. Darth Vader entered, and the three stormtroopers, Luke, and R2-D2 followed.

" Wow."

Mark said setting himself onto the green couch.

" This place is dirty."

Sure enough, the floor was cluttered with toys of different kinds, stuffed animals, action figures, ( one looked like a storm trooper ) and much more.

" We need shelter, but we have no were else to stay. Would you be kind enough to let us sleep here?"

Luke said as he tried to reason with the women.

" You would have to ask John about that."

She replied motioning to the dark green door,

" He might say yes."

Luke moved to the door with difficulty. The toys were scattered everywhere. Everywhere. _How could the people move around the house?_ A little while later he reached the door and he pushed the door open. _The ground is not covered in things here at least. _Luke thought as he crept inside. It was pitch black in the room, and the only light was coming from the computer. It seemed as if there was no one seated in front, but as soon as his eyes adjusted, he could see a young man typing on the keyboard.

" Ummm. Hello?"

Luke said trying to gain the man's attention.

"I need to ask you something."

The young man slowly looked up and shouted,

" Get out! I'm working here ! can't you see."

" I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if I-"

"If what?! Just say it! I wouldn't be here all day you know !"

" Well I wouldn't be able to say it if you keep on interrupting me !"

Luke screamed, glaring at the man.

"Good."

Luke said contented. It looked like the screaming had done the trick.

" I wanted to ask if I could stay here overnight with my companions."

Luke waited for the man to answer, but the he just kept on staring with a appalled look.

" Are You... are you Luke Skywalker?"

To be continued.……

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please review! Don't be shy!


	8. Chapter 8

The Betrayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 8

" Uh…. Yes I am."

Luke answered. How does he know? This place is so far from any other planets with life forms on it. He thought.

"Wow! The real Luke Skywalker!! Can I have your autograph?"

"Maybe later. What I really wanted to ask was, can we stay here for awhile?"

"Really?! Of course you can! Wait, did you say 'we '?"

"Yes I did."

"Then who else is staying?"

"Me, Darth Vader, three storm troopers and Yoda. Except Yoda is lost somewhere in the woods."

"Yoda's lost? But… but he's my favorite character! Where is he ?! What if he's dead! What happened to him?"

"I don't know where he is, he isn't dead, and or the last time, he is lost!"

" Sorry, I forgot."

The man said as he rose from his chair.

" I must be dreaming! This is amazing!"

Suddenly, the man ran out the door screaming,

"Luke Skywalker! Luke Skywalker! Luke Skywalker!"

" He's crazy."

Luke murmured to himself as he followed the man out the door. Luke walked back to the living room where Darth Vader, R2-D2, and three storm troopers were waiting.

" He said we could stay."

" I noticed that. He was saying, ' Luke Skywalker is staying over at my house!' over and over again."

Jacob said.

" I wonder how he can run around this cluttered house."

Luke commented as he tripped over a plastic castle.

"Ow!"

" Hahahahaha!!!"

Vader laughed as he saw Luke fall.

"Hey!"

Luke said as he turned to look at Vader, who fell off the couch.

"It isn't funny!"

"Hahahahaha!!"

"Oh whatever."

Luke said as started searching for the man that went crazy as soon as he found out Luke was the real Luke Skywalker. I have a lot of questions for that man….

Up stairs…

" Luke Skywalker! Darth Vader! Yoda!"

" Dad… I think you watched too many Star Wars Movies."

Caleb said as he looked up from his Darth Vader action figure.

"Storm troopers! R2-D2! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Caleb sighed. My dad is so weird. Suddenly a blond man around the age twenty ran up the stairs with wide blue eyes.

" Um…. Mr. I need to talk to you for a moment."

The man turned to face Luke and pointed a crooked finger at him and shouted,

" Luke Skywalker!!!!"

" Well, Its kind of-"

"Luke Skywalker! I'm dreaming! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! He's going to kill me!!"

The man turned and left, and started screaming again.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Luke and Caleb turned to face each other.

"Hi!"

They said together.

"My name is-"

Suddenly they heard a boy's voice from down stairs,

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Darth Vader is crushing my legos! Noooooooooooo!! A storm trooper shot my TV! R2-D2 wrecked the computer!"

"Uh Oh."

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Please review! If you review, I will be able to update faster! : )


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Betrayer**_

Disclaimer: I do not own StarWars o Hannah Montana.

******Author's note: Why doesn't anyone give me reviews! : ( And I might of forgotten to mention this earlier but the house that Luke is staying in is owned by a man named Mr. Sparks. ( I thought that the name was cool ) **

" Stop!"

Hattie shouted as she tried to wiggle away from Yoda.

"Then stop I will."

Yoda said.

" Good. Because I thought you might kill me! I'm very ticklish you know."

"Hmmmmm. I see."

Yoda murmured.

" So.… movies are what?"

"Oh. Uh.…. well, it's something we watch for entertainment. Sort of like your holograms."

" And a movie about us you said there was?"

"Ya."

Cade replied.

" Nice meeting you it was. Bye, now I will say. "

Yoda said as he started hobbling over to the other side of the forest.

"No! Wait! "

Almost everybody shouted.

"You can't go! "

"Go why I can not?"

"Because... it would be nice if you could visit our houses,take pictures with us...and.…"

Cade said.

"And I made a bet with my sister to show her that Star Wars does exist!"

Rebbecca finished. This convinced Yoda because he could feel how she was teased by her older sister, who called her weird because she believed that Yoda was real.

" Alright. Stay with you for a little bit more I will."

"YES!"

Rebbecca shouted. Then she slowly walked over to Yoda and hugged him.

"I always thought that you were kind of cute."

******Back at the Spark's house.…**

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Luke shouted as he ran down the carpeted stairs. _Why does everyone have to cause trouble? _He thought as turned the corner to accidentally bump into Mark.

"Hey!"

Mark shouted with a frown under his helmet.

"Sorry."

Luke mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Apology accepted."

Then Mark turned his attention back to what they were doing. Suddenly, Luke heard a shot from Jacob's blaster.

"Bull's eye!"

Luke slowly stood up, and saw that the storm troopers were practicing to hit a dark black box.

"Great job Jacob! "

Another stormtrooper said. Luke looked around and saw Darth Vader still laughing.

" It wasn't that funny..."

Then he saw R2-D2 beeping madly at a teenager.

" Why did you wreck the computer! You were always my favorite character! I didn't know droids could be so mean ! "

It looked like R2-D2 got offended at that comment, so he shocked the angry teenager.

" Artoo! Why did you do that!"

Luke shouted. But, instead of answering, R2-D2 rolled away to wreck something else.

"Oh well.…"

Then he heard another blaster shot and the sound of glass breaking.

"Mark, Daniel, and Jacob! Stop shooting at stuff! They would get mad at us! And why are you shooting at the black box!"

"It made fun of us."

Daniel said as he shot at the TV again.

" I said, stop!"

" Okay, okay. I'll explain. The black box had a picture of a tiny woman on it, and she was talking to a tiny man. The tiny man said, ' Hannah Montana, I love you.' And then the tiny woman said, ' Thanks! You are really kind! Like, way better than a stupid, weak storm trooper.' That tiny women called us stupid and weak! Wn't you get mad if they made fun out of you?"

" No. Of course I wouldn't."

Luke answered confidently, surprised at what the tiny woman said. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Luke saw the TV flicker. Then he saw a tiny woman talking to a tiny man at the beach.

"The black box..."

Jacob muttered as he lifted up his blaster, ready to shoot it if he needed to. The tiny woman was wearing a yellow wig, and a pink swimsuit. ' Oh... I love you. We belong together...like trees need leaves, fish need water and how Luke Skywalker needs Darth Vader...'

"What?! I don't want Vader! He wants me!"

'Except we are way better than them... Luke Skywalker is whiny, Stupid, weird, ugly, and is a son of a Sith. But Vader is even worse. He is a strange, stupid, robot that ditched Padme!' Luke and Darth Vader couldn't take it anymore. They were called names!

"I'm not a son of a Sith! I'm a son of the great Anakin Skywalker!"

He shouted.

" Set for kill! "

Darth Vader commanded. Then Luke got out his lightsaber the same time Vader pulled out his.

"We get to do this together."

Luke said as he started running to the black box.

"You...you stupid girl!"

Vader shouted. Luke and Vader jumped up, and cut the TV in half. As soon as they were done, they left the storm troopers to shoot the TV. The storm troopers kept on shooting until Darth Vader commanded,

"You may stop shooting now."

The stormtroopers stopped and examined the black box. Then they hit it a couple times to see if it would fight back. It didn't.

"How dare you call Lord Darth Vader stupid!"

Daniel shouted as he kicked the smoking remains of the dangerous black box.

" Now you know how strong we really are!"

******In the kitchen...**

" Why do I hear shooting, and smell smoke?"

Mrs. Sparks said to her now calmed down husband.

" I don't know."

" Then we should go find out."

She said as she started walking down the hallway to the living room.

******Author's note: Yes, I know it is a cliff hanger. I made it this way for you to review more! I would be able to update faster if you give me at least 5 more reviews. I only have eight! : (**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Betrayer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Chapter 10

Author's note : I will fix chapter 2 soon. I do not know how that happened. ( And I decided that I should make my chapters longer and better, so you would review!)

Mrs. Sparks walked down the hallway slowly; afraid of what she would find. _I hope our visitors aren't causing trouble. And if they are, I am kicking them out of this house._ As they neared the living room they could hear a storm of worried, angry voices.

" I hope we wouldn't get in trouble."

A deep voice said.

" Of course we're going to get in trouble! We broke their torture device!"

A younger man's voice argued.

"Beeeeeep! Beep!! "

_They did do something. My husband's friends must have been drunk or something. _They finally reached the living room and Mrs. Sparks gasped.

The computer was making strange noises and the TV was a smoking heap on the burnt carpet. And to make it even worse, all the plastic toys were melted halfway, the coffee table overturned and the once cheerful decorations for Easter were making the atmosphere of the room more gloomy.

"Our living room is ruined!"

"The TV is wrecked!"

Mr. Sparks moaned.

"And John is dead!" 

walked over to the fallen teenager, and hugged him.

" Are you alright? Please tell me your alive!"

"Um... actually...he just fainted. And we didn't mean to ruin this room. "

Luke said miserably.

" He just fainted?! I'm glad that he only fainted! If he was dead, I would kill you with my own hands! And anyways, who are you really? I don't think you belong here!"

screamed at him.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, and I know that I don't belong here."

"Wait did you say you were Luke Skywalker? Right... like I would actually believe that!"

"No, I am!"

"Prove it. "

"How?"

Luke asked. 

"Let me think... I know! You could lift up Artoo Deetoo!"

"Ok..."

Luke reached out to the force, and tried to lift the squealing droid up. _I haven't learned much yet, but maybe I can lift Artoo up..._ He finally was able to lift R2-D2 into the air after a few moments. Luke let R2-D2 hang in the air for a minute, then he let go.

"How's that?"

He asked smiling.

"Wow! You are Luke Skywalker! You're the best guy ever in StarWars!"

"Uh..Thanks!"

Luke said not sure how to answer.

"Wait...so that would mean R2-D2, Darth VAder and those storm troopers over there are real too?"

She asked.

" Yup!"

Then she started glaring at Darth Vader as she lifted up her stirring spoon to defend herself.

"Don't you dare to touch me, my husband, Luke, or my children."

"I won't. And Luke is my prisoner. I can do anything with him."

Darth Vader boomed back.

" Uh.. then don't kill him."

She said ; defeated. Stumble. CRASH!

"Ow!"

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Caleb, who had tripped over a green dinosaur.

"Hi!! So you're really Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, and storm troopers?"

Caleb asked as he lifted his head from the floor.

"Yes."

"Yup!!"

"Beep!"

"Uh huh."

"Of course."

"Sure!"

They replied at the same time.

"Cool! Can you play Lego Star Wars with me?"

"Who are you asking? "

Luke said.

"Anyone besides Artoo Detoo. He might ruin the computer."

"Okay. And Artoo already ruined your computer."

Then Mrs. Sparks slowly stood up.

"We have to eat dinner first. And Sweetie, can you wake John up?"

**Dinner.…**

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner after all that we had done."

Luke said as he set himself down onto the nice smelling cader chair. After woke John up, decided that everyone should properly introduce he had learned that and were mad a tiny fly that was in the kitchen._ What was a fly anyways? _

"No Prob."

replied smiling. Then she set down the platter of food and left the room to get more.

"You have a very messy house."

Luke commented.

"We could help you clean it up."

"Oh you don't need to. We can do it ourselves."

responded as he looked up from the red paperback novel he was reading.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then, can we moved the torture device out of the room?"

"I guess you could do that."

grumbled. Then he turned his attention back to the book. came back in and slowly set down the basket onto the oak table. Then, as soon as she sat herself onto one of the empty chairs, everybody except for Darth vader, Luke, and the storm troopers started serving themselves food ( R2-D2 is not at the table! ).

"Um..are we aloud to serve ourselves now?"

Luke asked.

"Yes you may."

replied while she reached for one of the loaves of bread.

Luke looked at the different types of food on the table. He did not know the names of the foods, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that roasted brownish stuff was meat the green leafy things were salad, and the baked fresh smelling stuff was bread. _Bread! I hadn't had bread for a long time. Maybe I can get that first. _Then Luke grabbed a small loaf of bread and served himself chicken and salad. As he started chewing on the morsel of bread, he glanced at Darth Vader who was at the end of the table not doing anything.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No, I do not eat in front of everyone, and I am not hungry."

Vader answered.

"Ok."

_This food is good! I wish Beru was a good cook. Whenever she tried making something it always was burnt or it tasted like rotten Banthas._ Soon, everybody finished their food.

" I never knew that storm troopers looked cool beneath their helmet too!"

Caleb shouted as he jumped out of his chair.

" You thought we looked ugly under our helmets?"

Jacob asked.

"No... I thought you wouldn't have a face."

Caleb nervously said.

"Why?"

"Because lego a storm trooper's head is black under the helmet."

"Oh..ok."

"So do one of you want to play leg Star Wars with me?"

"Can I play?"

Daniel timidly asked.

"Sure! Follow me!"

To be continued.…

Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Please review! ( I decided to be nice to you and update. ) : D


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Betrayer**_

Author's note: My story is horrible and sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Caleb turned on the computer as soon as they reached the study room.

" Who are you gonna be? I'm always Darth Vader. He can use the force!"

He said with excitement twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Uh... I don't know."

Daniel answered not sure what else he could be.

" Hmmm.… You could be.….. Artoo-Detoo."

Caleb said thoughtfully.

"That's fine."

"Good."

Suddenly, after a few clicks and a couple"hurry up"s, the screen became black and music started playing.

"Finally! This dumb computer is always slow."

Caleb snorted.

"We can do freeplay for a new hope. I didn't do the other ones yet."

******Meanwhile...**

"So... the stormtroopers can sleep on the floor, Darth Vader can sleep on the couch, Luke can sleep on the other couch and, Artoo-Detoo can be in the garage."

commanded after they used a rake to shove everything into a large container.

"And Caleb has school tomorrow, so don't bother him in the morning!"

"Okay."

Luke answered.

******Back in the study room...**

" Arrg! I died again! Daniel, you were supposed protect me!"

Caleb yelled after dying for the fiftieth time.

"Sorry! I'm not used to this stuff! Stormtroopers usually don't click on keyboards to fire blasters! "

Daniel said back.

" I know. But I'm- Ah! Watch out! That stormtrooper is gonna kill you!"

"Why would they try to kill me? I'm a stormtrooper too!"

" They would try to kill you because.… I don't know."

"And you're Darth Vader! That stormtrooper must be with the rebellion! It's shooting at you! "

"No! It's - whatever."

******Rebbecca's house.…**

"Melodie! I'm home!"

Rebbecca shouted as she slammed the door shut.

" You know that it's nine right?"

Her older sister said from somewhere upstairs.

" It is? Wow! I must of missed dinner!"

She said to herself.

"Smelly this house is. Like it I do not."

Yoda commented frowning.

"Hey! Our house is not smelly! It's just the kitchen! That's were my sister does her cooking."

" Bad cook your sister is?"

"Ya she's really bad. But she only cooks when my parents aren't at home. And my parents are out of town."

"Oh... understand I do. Try my cooking would you like to?"

"Uh sure!"

Rebbecca answered. She knew that almost everybody in the movies never liked Yoda's cooking, but she should at least try some..

******Some random group of people in the woods.….**

"I just love the forest! You get to see the wild animals, tall trees, small streams and- what's that!"

The first woman shouted as she pointed to the scorched Tie fighter and X-wing.

"I think that stuff is more junk somebody threw out here, or it might be something they were using for a new movie."

A old grandma answered from behind.

" Oh. Do you think we should take pictures of it?"

" No, I think we should tell the police about this. People shouldn't dump their trash in the woods."

" I agree."

Another person said as he started to dial nine one one.

To be continued...

Author's note: Review! And sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
